New Dawn Island
Introduction New Dawn island is a spring island that is location in is the first half of the Grand Line. It is also under the protecting of the Whitebeard Pirates. The somewhat big town is named Blackstone. There is a small town just seven miles from the mountain however it is a ghost town since the Whitebeard pirates came. The island itself is mostly made up of forest and wild life. History New Dawn was found by a man 20 years before Pirate King Gold Roger traveled the grand line. Before that Marines and the WG seen it as little threat so they more or less left the islanders be. However 30 years later a small base was built and the islanders became scared, 7 years later the islanders became even more scared when the marines raided Blackstone for more info killing as many as 75 men women and children. Three years later The Whitebeard pirates had caught wind of what was happening on New Dawn island from other pirates about how the marines treated the islanders, Whitebeard himself went to the island and claimed it as his own. After-wards the marines there tried to fight Whitebeard only to lose and leave licking their wounds. It was a small blow however the islanders was and still are grateful for Whitebeard and his crew. A month after Whitebeard claimed the island. Many went outside 30 minutes before the sun rose to see the sky clearer then it had been since the marine raid. All cried tears of sorrow/Joy as they watched the sun rised bring on a brand new day. History of New Dawn in years. 1412-War broke out between two towns. Unknown how long nor how many lives lost. It went down as a new start for the island. Also New Dawn was formed as people came together and made changes. 1477- A travel came to New Dawn island. After staying two years he then left after getting a bit of history from the locals. 1497- The World Government sent marines to build a marine base/town 7 miles from the mountain in hopes to get more info on Glasty Stone. 1504- Marines raided Blackstone to gain more info on how Glasty is used. Killing around 75 people men women and children. Marines found no new ways to use Glasty stone. 1510- Whitebeard and his men came to the island to claim it as his own. Battle lasted 5 hours after that the Whitebeard pirates won. Whitebeard then destoryed the marine base and set fire to what was left. Unknown secrets never to be found. 1516-Whitebeard pirates return for a party the islanders wanted to have for their hero's. Party lasted a week and many started to call Whitebeard pops or dad. 1518- Cheif of Blackstone died of old age and Dan was asked to be new chief. Dan expected and a small party/morning was put together. Geography The land is mostly made out of forest. However Ten miles from the beach there is a somewhat big town that has stone buildings and stores. The island itself is around 4,500 feet by 3,200 feet. There is a mountain that can be seen from sea that is on the far left side of the island. The stone called Glasty can be found in the mountain/mountain area. A few weapons can be made from Glasty however none so far have been named. Architecture The buildings in the town of Blackstone are made up of mostly glasty stone however a few have some wood to them as well as glasty stone. Glasty is somewhat like marble with the different kinds of colored marble. The most common colors used for building are light dawnish blue light silver and light red. Culture The people of New Dawn island have one thing they do once a month. Almost every islander wakes up 30 to 45 minutes before the sun raises and go outside to watch as the new day comes. Though the reason is unknown as to why. However it is said after-wards they share their food with each other before getting on with their day. Many islanders say it is to become closer with a fellow friend. The day it tends to happen is on the first or fifth of each month. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as... Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marco Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Island Category:Caring16